Various windshield cleaning systems for vehicles are known. Such systems typically utilize mechanical wiper blade assemblies that physically wipe material from a windshield. Windshield cleaning systems also typically utilize a fluid spray system to spray liquid on the windshield to enhance the cleaning process. More recently, cleaning systems have included heaters of various design to heat the liquid sprayed on the windshield. As windshield cleaning systems become more advanced, and vehicles become more automated, enhanced windshield cleaning systems and methods are desired.